Dark Desires
by Kags21
Summary: NarakuKagome Pairing: Sesshomaru is dieing of poison! Naraku sent Saimyosho after him and now the only way for Sesshomaru to be saved is if Kagome can get the antidote....but Naraku is the only one with it. Sesshomaru only has 'till sundown and if Kagom
1. Storms

This story once be longed to my friend she gave it to me, I will be keeping Naraku in character as much as possible. So Enjoy

* * *

Kagome walked down the grassy meadow. The trees whisper tickled her ears and it pulled forth a small giggle from her. Oh how she loved this time. Well... for the most part. She glanced upwards at the sky and saw that it was turning gray. The wind started to become more constant and had more force to it. She sniffed the air lightly and smelled the scent of rain. She started to walk faster in order to avoid the on coming storm.  
She herd a twig snap behind her and her ear twitched lightly to catch the sound. She started to break out into a light jog, her senses a bit more on edge now because of the possible danger and her bodies natural self preservation. She her the leaves bristle and herd the sound of clothing flapping. She immediately broke out into a full sprint. Her heart racing like a hummingbirds and her legs pumping hard to give her enough space from her to the danger. She herd some more clothing flapping and she looked behind her. She saw nothing. She turned her head to look at her right and it felt like her heart would stop. There, making it seem the speed Kagome was going was a light jog, was Lord Sesshomaru. She wanted to scream but her throat wouldn't allow it. Her body was now moving on its own accord, running only own self preservation. She stopped and turned around in a speed that surprised her. She started to run straight but panicked more and ran left, running between trees and bushed to try to slow her attacker. She tried to figure out where should could go to keep her from danger and it clicked in. The Well! She made a right and, with newfound energy, dashed to the well. Lord

Sesshomaru made a 'hn.' noise, and seemed bored. But really he was enjoying this chase. He loved smelling the trail of fear she left and loved hearing her heartbeat race and her blood pump with lightning speed. He sensed that she was heading towards the well that she used to travel to and from her time, this would not do well for him. He sighed inwardly and quickened up his pace just slightly. He immediately caught up to Kagome and was running beside her. Kagome made a loud 'yip' sound and tried to go faster, but couldn't. Her body had reached its top speed and as much as she tried, she couldn't go any faster. As she ran she gasped for air, whimpering lightly in the back of her throat. Lord Sesshomaru spotted the well fast approaching and he jumped up into the treetops. He started to jump from branch to branch and looked like a white blur with his speed and he made it to the edge of the clearing.

He jumped down and leaned against a tree and was sure that Kagome wouldn't see him in her panic to get to the well.  
Lord Sesshomarus ear twitched as an odor entered his nose. It was a scent. A familiar scent. It was a sort of a musky scent. Like the colognes that have a musky scent, not real strong but you can smell it on a guy if he's in your smell range. Then it clicked in. Naraku!  
Lord Sesshomaru immediately narrowed his eyes at the dark shadows that hid his enemy between the trees. He immediately went on the attack, intent on killing the rotten hanyou.

Naraku dodged Lord Sesshomarus attack, but he anticipated it and was already there to slice Naraku with his poison claws. He cut Naraku across the chest and mounds of purple miasma spewed forth, almost getting Lord Sesshomaru in the eyes. His vision was blurry and now he could only see strange blobs, but he wasn't going to let Naraku know of this. He wouldn't give Naraku the satisfaction of knowing he was able to hit him.  
"Ku ku ku. I know it hurts, Lord Sesshomaru. I can already see your pupils dilating and retracting, trying to focus, don't try to hide it. I plan to kill you slow and absorb you into my body. How does it feel to know that a mere hanyou like myself has defeated you; that the 'Great Lord Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the Western Lands' was overcome by a species that he hates and is said to have half the power of regular demons"

"Naraku, Your threats fall on deaf ears. You will never defeat me. How could you ever think, with your dirty blood, that you are my equal? I shall rid the scum of you from the earth by my own claws"  
Just as the last word escaped from Lord Sesshomarus mouth, Kagome burst into the clearing. Her eyes went wide and her hair stood on end. Her whole body went still and she was ready to sprint in a second. She really did look like a deer caught in the headlights. Naraku chuckled deeply.  
"It seems we have a visitor"  
At that moment a great boom was herd from the sky and it started to pour rain and hail. You could hear it pittle and pattle as it hit the wood of the old well and you could hear the swish from the trees leaves as rain and hail pummeled the leaves and wet bark and the cold wind blowed heavily against them.  
Lord Sesshomaru turned and faced the Human girl that held a tight rein on his curiosity. You could hear the grass and mud squish as his weight leaned against it. His white outfit started to become soaked and it started to become see threw.

You could start to see his taught stomach and beautiful toned chest. His beautiful silver hair started to become matted against his back and some clung to the side of his face. His pants started to cling to his strong, majestic legs. Rain dripped off his pointed ears and rolled down his back. It delicatly trailed his tailed down his taut behind and trickled rest of the way down his crafted calfs and onto the already soaked and muddy ground. Hail and rain pattled down on him but he seemed oblivious to it all as he starred at Kagome.

Naraku stood there beautifully. His long silken, dark locks cascading down his back and over his shoulders. The wind had whipped his hair violently before and now it lie clinging to his face seductively. The raindrops oh so slowly rippling down his cheeks. His pail skin, slick and smooth from the liquid that poured forth from the sky. His cloths clung to him, showing off his well toned body that any girl would die for. Hail would hit him like he was the target and he flinched not even an inch. He acted as though it wasnt even there. The rain would hit his beautiful face and slide down to his chin. It would dangle for a moment and drip off to fall on his beautiful chest. The clothing, already soaked, could not take anymore liquid in so the rain now slided off of it. It would swivle back and forth as his chest rose and fell delicatly with his taunting breath passing through slightly parted lips, then it would escape the crease and dare linger as long as it could agonizingly, teasingly slow until it dissapeared within the other raindrops carresing him.  
A strong wind blew and whipped the males clothes around, making slapping noises as the cold, soaked material snapped against slick, wet skin. This seemed to catch Lord Sesshomarus attention and blinked slowly. He could see Kagome panicking with all the hail hitting her skin. Her cloths were heavy and matted against her lithe form. Her white shirt clung tightly to her body, and showed off her lacy red bra. She didnt seem to notice because of the hail. She held her hands over her head and raced to get under the trees. The rain cascading down her back and dripping off of her dark green skirt as she ran. The cold wind threw rain and hail in her face, biting her skin. She could hear the skut, skut of her shoes as they grinded with the wet grass.  
Naraku looked at Lord Sesshomaru and smirked. He looked to the many bushes next to him and 1000's of Saimyosho started to go after Lord Sesshomaru. He lashed out with his claws, and shreaded a decent amount but it was not enough. He called fourth his poison and sprayed it against as many insects as he could but still, 100's and 100's more still remained. The sweet appleblossom scent of his poison hung heavily in the air. Two fingers in his right hand started to glow an electric green and a long energy whip burst fourth. He started to spin, slow at first, then faster and faster, his whip spinning around him getting wider and wider. It eliminated many Saimyosho, but there was still an uncountable abount. It seemed like they were neverending. Like there were as many of them as there were stars in the sky. Lord Sesshomaru unsheathed Tojikin and used his energy to blast more and more of the evil hornets but they surrounded him. Overtook him. They flew in for the attack aiming for his neck or arms.


	2. Angel Stuck In Hell

**Thank You for the Reviews**

**

* * *

**

The large dark purple and yellow hornets swooped down at Lord Sesshomaru.

Their large red eyes and red stingers pointed directly at their

destination. Lord Sesshomaru saw then coming and in an attempt to escape

their assault he leaned left and backwards. The saimyosho missed their

target and had to make a turn around. Others behind the attackers sought

to help their comrades and they too went after Lord Sesshomaru. A couple

of saimyosho flew towards his face and he dodged to the right and some

saimyosho flew in from the right in an attempt to catch him off guard. He

was surprised at their speed and he just barely dodged an attack by them.

There were saimyosho next to him and they anticipated where he was dodging

next. They immediately, in a great swoop, dug their stingers into Lord

Sesshomaru's arm. He used his claws and swiped at the deadly insects and

they disintegrated. He looked around and saw that the other saimyosho were

leaving, like their mission was complete. But what could that have been?

Then it hit him. He remembered back to when the same type of insect had

stung Jaken. The little imp was in such a panic. The saimyosho were trying

to poison him? He? Lord Sesshomaru, great dog demon of the Western Lands?

Sesshomaru started to feel his body temperature rise.

"Damn Naraku."

He could already feel the poison coursing through his veins with every

beat of his demonic heart. The poison was breaking down inside him and

connecting to his biological makeup. It was fusing with his DNA and trying

to take over. His body was sending wave after wave of red and white blood

cells to try to combat against the poison but it was failing… horribly.

Sesshomaru leaned up against the tree, not going to give Naraku the

satisfaction of seeing him fall. The storm continued to rage on and it

only seemed to get worse and worse. The sky was turning different shades

of green, brown and gray. The wind picked up speed and it whipped the rain

around. Leaves broke off of trees and flew to the other side of the

clearing. Animals scurried away, trying to avoid the horrible storm.

Meanwhile…

"Ku Ku Ku. Come come now my dear Kagome. You have no reason to fear. I

take well care of my pets." Naraku leaned forward and tried to grab onto

Kagome but she dodged his hands and ran behind a tree.

"No. Go away, Naraku, you disgusting being."

"Oh…such big words for such a little human." Naraku smiled sadistically

and grabbed Kagome's arm. His strong hand gripped her arm so tight it

ruptured small veins inside it and caused the skin to slowly turn purple

as the bruise began to form. Blood started to clot in order to stop the

contusion. Kagome gritted her teeth and made a struggled sound. She looked

down at Naraku's hand then back up into his eyes. A fire had ignited in

them and now she appeared thoroughly and deeply angry with him.

"Oh? What's this? You seem to be angered at me. Do you not like being

touched, Kagome-dear?" Kagome started to jerk her arm away forcefully.

This action caused Naraku to tighten his hold on her arm.

"Don't touch me you beast!" Naraku pulled Kagome to him so he could lean

down to whisper in her ear.

" I can touch you all I want. No one is here to save you." Kagome's eyes

widened and her pupils dilated in fear. Her heartbeat picked up its pace

even more and her breathing became erratic.

"Th-that's not true! Sesshomaru will kill you, I know he will."

"Don't look now but your precious demon lord is slowly being devoured by

my poison. The saimyosho have already stung him and the poison is now

taking hold of his body. He doesn't have long to live."

"You're lying! I don't believe you!" Kagome's face started to heat up in

anger and a light tint of red was painted across her beautiful face. It

speckled across the bridge of her nose and branched over both sides of her

upper cheeks.

"Oh? You don't? See for yourself." Naraku released his hold on Kagome and

pushed her in the direction of the demon lord. Kagome scanned the area and

saw Lord Sesshomaru lying against the tree. His face was flushed and he

was sweating profusely. You couldn't tell which was rain and which were

his bodies natural coolant. His chest was heaving up and down as his lungs

were trying desperately to get oxygen into his system. His claws were dug

deep into the ground as his body wracked with pain. Kagome touched her

hand to her heart and almost burst into tears. She whispered brokenly into

the cold, biting air.

"Sesshomaru…No…" And as the last word left her feather light lips, she

burst into a full on sprint towards Lord Sesshomaru. Her feet his hard

against the wet ground and she slipped many times, almost losing her

balance and crashing into the mud below. Her eyes filled with tears as she

neared the angel lying against the tree. The hail had stopped when Naraku

had grabbed her arm and now the rain seemed to be settling. Naraku raised

an eyebrow at this. Why would the storm be settling this early if it were

so vicious before? Maybe it blew itself out? He put the thought in the

back of his mind and returned to watching the scene unfold in front of his

eyes. Kagome finally made it to Lord Sesshomaru and she sat down on her

knees by his side. Her socks and legs were being engulfed in water, grass,

earth and mud. The mud and everything else she stepped in went all over

her green skirt as she sat back on her heels. Her hands were shaking

vigorously and she reached out to touch him. She pulled her hand back as

if it had been slapped with a metal ruler. She wasn't worthy of touching

him. He was to be a memory of times past and she didn't want to forget…

not yet anyway. Naraku slowly walked over to Kagome and looked down at

her. She refused to look him in the eyes.

"You want to save him? I have the antidote. I will give it to you."

"No. You just want me to believe that. You will probably give me some more

poison and call it the antidote."

"If you wish to go to others for the antidote, so be it. But I am telling

you right now that I have the only antidote. He has till sundown. I

suggest you hurry. If…" Naraku chuckled deeply for a moment and then

continued with his sentence. " When you decide to come back, I will be

waiting right here for you." Kagome choose not to reply and instead

starred at Lord Sesshomaru's face. It looked taught like he was trying as

hard as he could to not show his pain. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

She whispered to herself.

"How am I going to get Sesshomaru to the hut?" The storm seemed to have

disappeared and all that was left in its wake was the damage that it had

made, the very strong scent of rain and the gray sky above. Lord

Sesshomaru must have heard Kagome's whisper and he slightly puckered his

lips. He blew slightly. Kagome saw what he was trying to do and put two

fingers in her mouth. She took a deep breath and blew hard. A loud

piercing noise cut the air in half. It slowly echoed through the forest

and seemed to spread on for miles and miles. Naraku and Lord Sesshomaru

stared at Kagome like she just sprouted a new head. She caught Naraku's

gaze and glared at him, wishing he were dead. She looked down at Lord

Sesshomaru and gave a half smile. She waited for a while and was beginning

to wonder why Lord Sesshomaru told her to whistle until she saw a dot in

the sky. She tried to focus on it and see what it was bust she couldn't.

As minutes passed, the dot got bigger and bigger. It started to take shape

and she finally realized what it was… or rather who it was. It was Ah Uhn.

The two headed dragon glided down gracefully. Its green scales shiny and

it's armor large. The dragon landed in front of Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome

in a thump. The ground started to sink and give way at his weight and his

footprints were large and deep. Lord Sesshomaru started to get up and

Kagome moved to help him. She put her arm around his back and made his arm

go around her shoulders. He immediately pushed her off of him and onto the

ground.

"Human. I did not give you permission to touch this Sesshomaru. Be sure to

remember that or I will remove your hand next time." Kagome was thoroughly

shocked.

But he was practically half dead, how could he not want my help? How can

he just stand and get on his dragon like there was nothing wrong?' Kagome's

brain was flooded with questions and she got lost in her thoughts as she

tried to figure them out.

"Human. Quit wasting my time and get on my dragon." Lord Sesshomaru

sounded stern and as if he were about to just drag her there by her hair.

She grabbed onto Ah Uhns armor and attempted to pull herself up. She tried

as hard as she could, but just couldn't seem to get up on the dragon. Lord

Sesshomaru, not even looking at her, grabbed Kagome by her shirt collar

and sat her on the dragon. As soon as her bottom hit the dragon, they took

off. Kagome kept slipping off to the side and she held frantically to the

dragon. The wind didn't help much either. The fast pace that the dragon

was going, made the wind hit Kagome in the face and it was hard for her to

see as the tears welled up. By the time they reached the hut in the town,

Lord Sesshomaru was practically falling off. When Ah Uhn landed, Lord

Sesshomaru made an oomph' noise loudly and deep in his throat. Kagome

immediately jumped off the dragon, but forgot how tall it was and she

landed on her bottom. She quickly jumped up to her feet, ignoring the dirt

and grim that had now collected even more on her skirt. She watched as

Lord Sesshomaru slid off of the dragon and she ran over and caught him by

his shoulders. He was very, very heavy, and since she was so small, it was

hard for her to hold him up and she almost ended up falling backwards. She

was able to drag him into the hut of Kaede and rest Lord Sesshomaru on a

mattress that she had brought from her time. Kagome built a fire and

started to settle down. She removes Lord Sesshomaru's haori and dried him

off with a towel in her backpack. She made sure that he was as dry as

possible and thought about taking off his hakanma to dry him further. She

debated this problem for about 15 minutes, then decided for it. She put a

blanket over Lord Sesshomaru's stomach so as she pulled down his hakanma

she could give him as much privacy as possible. She dried off his legs and

took to caring for his temperature by cooling him off with a wet rag. She

Started to think about things and what part Lord Sesshomaru had in it.

Then she thought about what part he had in her life now. He was the angel

that was stuck in hell. She was the one who kept him in chains and clipped

his wings so he couldn't get away.

* * *

**Please Review**

**Yes this is A Nar/Kag**


	3. The Devil won't take my Angel

Kagome sat next to Lord Sesshomaru, starring off into the darkness. She

had a glaze over her eyes and was very still. She was off in another

world. She Was lost in the dark of her memories and lost to her soul which

seemed that it was trying ever so hard to swallow her whole.

The flames of the fire danced, and the light they emitted was warm and

comforting. It complimented the wood of the hut and gave it a

yellow-orange tint. The fire gave an occasional crackle and snack-tacka.

Small sparks flew up like Angels with their wings on caught on fire. They

danced around for a few moments until finally, they burnt out and died,

just like so many of Kagomes hopes and dreams.

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes were clenched tight shut and he was sweating

profusely. His hair was a dark contrast of his normal beautiful lunar

light mane. It was sticking to the back of his neck and to his face, much

like when it was raining. The fires glow gave it a red/orange glint to it

and showed shadowed dancers across Lord Sesshomaru's long, tall, masculine

body.

Kagome sighed deeply and went back into her thoughts. The sound of a loud

male voice angrily echoing in the deep, black void of her memories.

_"You worthless piece of shit. What the hell have you done?! God, I can't _

_believe you Kagome, how could you?! I can't even look at you anymore." The _

_male voice yelled at her. A female voice, hers, she recalled, crackled _

_above tears._

_"B-but Inuyasha… I-I-I… di- did-didn't mean for it to happen th-that way. _

_Please, understand…I c-couldn't just-"_

_"No. Now I have to-"_

_"No!! Please-Please don't!"_

_"Kagome…" The man, now known as Inuyasha, sighed deeply then shook his _

_head. His white locks shaking with this movement. His canine ears were _

_indecisive. They didn't know weather to flatten against his head and show _

_his disappointment and despair, or to stand firm and erect, showing his _

_disapproval and anger at the human female before him. After a few moments _

_of what seemed deep contemplation, he began to speak again._

_"I know that it's in your nature to be like this but understand that this _

_is for the best." Inuyasha turned his back to the beautiful young girl who _

_was now silently crying. His red outfit standing out amongst the green _

_forest area._

_"Inuyasha! No!" The young Kagome ran after him and latched onto his arm._

_"Please Inuyasha! Don't do it!"_ It was then that a loud crack was heard and

Kagome jumped. She came out of her daze and saw that nothing was wrong and

it was only the fire.

She stole a glance outside of the hut. It was getting to be sundown soon.

She had only a few hours left. She had planned to go to Jinenji before she

found out that he only had till sundown but now she didn't know what to

do. Her only option was to go to Naraku.

"But I- it's just not right. But…. for Sesshomaru?" She paused for a good

four minutes in deep thought.

"Yes…for Sesshomaru." She stood up and finally felt the mud on her skirt.

It started to drip down her long creamy legs and she shivered. The dirt

and grime and rocks were slowly lurching down the back skin of her thighs

and it was causing Kagome's hair to stand on end.

" I really need a shower and a change of clothes." Kagome looked around the

hut and spotted her backpack. She knew she had many pairs of cloths she

could wear, but what about the demon lord residing so close to her. Would

he see her? Would he even bother to look? She took a peak over at Lord

Sesshomaru and saw that he would definitely not be opening his eyes any

time soon.

She figured that she would change in his presence but what about the mud

and dirt and grime on her legs? How would she get rid of that? She didn't

want to go outside. She was worried that Naraku would be out there and

would watch her bathe. She was starting to get frustrated with this

dilemma and finally when she kicked the side of the hut with her shoe, she

figured out an option. She could just take out a water bottle and

washcloth to rinse it all off. And she did just that.

The cool liquid of the water bottle flush against her warm skin made her

moan her delight. She made sure she was able to rinse off every inch of

dirt and she dried herself off with a small rag. She didn't take a full

shower and the only real grim and dirt was on her arms and legs. The rain

washed most of it off as Lord Sesshomaru and her were leaving.

Kagome put her supplies away and leaned over by Lord Sesshomaru. She

starred at his perfect beauty.

"My angel that is stuck in Hell. I clip your wings and hold you down with

chains to keep you for myself. You must sit and dwell in the never-ending

days of my past while I shift and shape the way you suffer to make it more

unbearable. Fear not, my angel. I will return and when I do, it will be me

saving you, instead of the antipode." She touched Lord Sesshomarus face

and a scowl marred her own. She stood up and turned swiftly to the door.

Without another look back, she exited and stepped out into the dreaded

abyss of her pain.

* * *

Her shoes squishulged and shgwaged against the drunkard ground. A breeze

blew past Kagome, making her raven black tresses sway mystically. The

humidity in the air made it hard to breathe and made an invisible weight

conform to Kagomes beautiful form.

She pushed through bushes and ran through long worn paths made by her and

a group she once traveled with. She ran through two bushes and they

brushed against her like everything else she ran through. They left

droplets of liquid on her skin, making her shiver and get goose bumps on

her body.

As she ran through those bushes, she came to a clearing. A fog had just

recently settled but this fog was strangely…Purple? No, it couldn't be fog

if it was purple. It had to be…

"Miasma…. Naraku!"

"Ku ku ku. My dear Kagome. It seems you have found me. What a shame. I was

hoping you would draw it out and have some fun. Tsk. That's all right.

I'll be sure to draw things out with you, my pet. Now what could it be

that you are here for?" Naraku flashed an oh so delicious grin at Kagome

and she returned it with a glare.

"Naraku. You know exactly why I am here." Naraku responded by playing with

her. He raised his eye brow in feigned innocence.

"Oh? And what might that be, my lovely?" Naraku stalked closer to Kagome

and started to walk around her, just barely brushing his body against her

as he circled her.

His eyes, glowing a bright red with his excitement. Kagome's heart rate

began to quicken and her palms started to sweat. He was, after all, her

worst enemy and he had her just right where he wanted her.

"The… antidote."

"Hn? And just why would I have an antidote?" Naraku now started to slow

his circling and started to linger more around behind her, just ever so

slowly making his moves.

Kagome started to get nervous and now she was breathing deeply and

heavily. Her chest was slowly heaving with her every intake and they would

always exhale in shaky unsure breaths.

"T-to cure someone of a s-sickness or poison." Kagome stated, becoming

frightened at why Naraku kept staying behind her.

Naraku closed the space between them and wrapped his long muscular arms

around Kagome's waist. He bent down and whispered huskily into her hear. It

sent goose bumps all over her body and gave her an involuntary chill down

her spine. She instinctively arched back into Naraku, her body disobeying

her. She struggled to get the words out of her mouth.

"F-f-for S-S-Se-Se…" She couldn't remember! Naraku started to move his

hands down the curve of her hips and she moaned lightly at his teasing,

feather light caresses.

Kagome's eyes drifted closed and then she lazily opened them, spotting the

sun.

Sun…dark…sun…departure…sun…down! Sundown! Sunset! Poison! Antidote!

Sesshomaru!!!!!!!!!!!' It finally clicked in and Kagome forcefully pushed

away from Naraku, effectively getting out of his grasp.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru needs the antidote. Give it to me right now,

Naraku!" Naraku chuckled and reached into his haori. He pulled out a small

vile. The liquid inside was thick and was a dark purple.

"Ah…you mean this?" He shook the vile lightly and grinned at Kagome.

"Yes that! Now give it to me!"

"You should have taken my offer while it was there, now you need to give

me something in return…a trade of sorts."

"What? A trade?" What could I have that could possibly be of any value to

Naraku? Whatever it is, it's worth it, anything to save Sesshomaru.'

"All right, yes. Anything, just give me the vile." Naraku smiled

devilishly.

"Anything you say?"

"Yes! Give me the antidote!" Naraku quickly slit his hand and then slit

Kagome's. He put their hands together.

"There. It is final. When you give him the antidote, make sure that you

make him drink every. Last. Drop. I will be waiting for you outside of the

hut." And with that, Naraku gave her the antidote and started off towards

the hut Lord Sesshomaru was in.

* * *

Naraku took to traveling by foot and his long hair, like a never-ending

ocean of blackness, would sway each time one of his long legs bent to take

another step. Kagome found herself admiring Naraku for just a moment, but

it disappeared as quickly as it came and she never even acknowledged it.

Kagome was still standing in that clearing unmoving. She held the vile to

her heart and was looking at the hand Naraku cut.

"Why do I have the feeling this is bad?" A wind blew her hair and Kagome

felt her heart suddenly start to beat strong with determination as she

started running in the direction of the hut.

Kagome started to think of Lord Sesshomaru standing on a hill. His long

silver mane, swaying in the wind. A crescent moon high in the sky above

his head. His face an icy glacier of indifference. The white of his Kimono

glistening with lunar light and his scent the mixture of apple blossom and

a tint of vanilla. He of coarse had the musky scent that all male species

have, but his was only more of a compliment to his natural scent that was

so unlikely of his gender. His deadly claws rested at his sides and he was

starring up at the star scattered sky. Kagome wondered what he was

thinking but she came out of her stupor as she spotted the hut.

My angel is mine and mine alone, the devil cannot have him. I won't let

the devil take my angel away from me…ever.'


	4. We're Home

The sun was getting close to setting and it seemed like it was taking

Kagome forever to get to the hut. Her breath was coming out in short puffs

and her chest was heaving as a stinging pain worked its way through her

lungs. She hopped over rocks, skidded down hills, climbed over fallen

trees and wadded through small creeks. She just had to get there before

Naraku did. She came to a rather large hill and ran up its dirt path. It

dipped down slowly into a small village. Kagome was running and running as

fast as she could through that village. Willing her legs to go faster and

not to give in. Forcing her lungs to keep breathing in fresh oxygen that

burned her insides. Her throat was dry and she was sweating very much. It

dripped down the sides of her face and down her back. She held the vile

close to her body, taking as well care of it as she could while in her

current state. Her eyes were becoming blurry and she felt lightheaded, it

was getting hard to run straight and she could not see right. After many

memorized twists and turns in the village she now knew by heart, she made

it to the hut. She stopped and the burning increased tenfold. She knew you

should never just suddenly stop after a long run, it is one of the worst

things you can ever do to your body to just stop it like that. He body

ached for her to keep movement, to stop the pain, but she had to get the

antidote to Lord Sesshomaru. Looking around, she did not spot Naraku.

Figuring that time was of the essence, she burst into the hut and crumpled

down next to Lord Sesshomaru. She slowly picked his head up and placed it

in her lap. She slid to one side and cradled him like a small child. His

head and neck, resting against her arm, half of his torso in her lap. She

slowly lifted Lord Sesshomaru in a sort of sitting angle and popped open

the bottle with her teeth. She spit the cork out of her mouth with disgust

and it rolled out onto the wooden floor. It slowly came to a stop at the

end of Lord Sesshomaru's feet. There, the cork bubbled and fizzed like acid

and it slowly disintegrated away. No one noticed as Kagome continued to

dawdle on Lord Sesshomaru.

She slowly eased his mouth open and put the rim

of the vile to his lips. Kagome made sure he drank every last drop and

when he did, she threw the bottle on the ground. It smashed into many tiny

pieces. They all bubbled, fizzed and slowly dissolved into the wood.

Kagome frantically looked out the window and saw that the sun was giant

and red as it slowly moved passed the trees. Did she make it? Was she too

late? What if there was one last drop he didn't drink? Was Naraku just

tricking them?

Kagome shut her eyes as tight as she could. She felt like her breath was

being sucked right out of her. She hunched over and continued to dip lower

and lower until her back hurt too much to go on. Her hair hung over the

sides of her face and no one could see it if they were peering through the

window. Kagome was biting her lip almost as hard as she could and felt her

teeth dig into it, but they were blocking the blood from seeping out. A

very small sound escaped from Kagome. It sounded like a Kumf, and her body

jerked from it. She made a long whine noise, it was very high pitched but

it was very quiet and soft. After that, tears started to pour from her

closed eyes and they glistened in the air as they fell from her chin,

before they landed in little plits and ploots on Lord Sesshomaru.

"Please don't leave me." Her voice was cracked and it was a small meek

whisper. It had desperation and loneliness seeping from every word. Lord

Sesshomaru's eyes started to shift under his eyelids as he slipped back

into consciousness.

"Please…Please……………;………please." Every uttered plea was filled with

such emotion and backed up feelings that it held thick in the room.

Kagome's eyes remained shut tight again, not noticing Lord Sesshomaru was

waking up. He finally opened his eyes and saw Kagome crying over top of

him.

She was so unhappy, so utterly dark and entrapped in her own void that it

radiated from her. Even her tears appeared to be filled with the darkness

and sorrow that had overtaken her.

One of those said tears, dripped down onto Lord Sesshomaru's lips. His

tongue darted out and tasted the soft droplet. It was as though he had

experienced sadness for the first time over and over again. Like his whole

world was coming to an end and then he was reborn again and again to live

the live of Misery and woe. Pain and suffering. In this darkness, there

was no light. Lord Sesshomaru stirred in Kagome's lap and immediately

Kagome's sobs ceased. Her eyes shot open and she peered down at Lord

Sesshomaru.

"Yo-you're alive! I can't believe it! Thank the gods, they let me keep my

angel!" She swooped down and pulled Lord Sesshomaru in for a hug and he

pushed her off.

"Do not touch me Human. Though you may have saved me from my death, who is it to say that I wanted to sustain it? Who is it to say that I want to

wonder around on this miserable earth and never find purpose? Why do you

insist on keeping me in this hell?"

"Because you are my Angel. My Angel stuck in hell. I keep you here bound

in chains and I clip your wings so you cannot get away from me." Lord

Sesshomaru contemplated this statement. He always thought that the woman

was a bit strange, but he never thought that she was a bit wrong in the

head. Maybe he should reconsider his past decisions?

"An Angel? I assure you that I am no Angel. I am Lord Sesshomaru,

Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. I am the Killing Perfection. The

Aristocratic Assassin. I am in no way and Angel and I refuse to let you go

on speaking of me in such a manner. You will cease talking about me in

that way or I will be forced to remove your human tongue from your throat

and feed it to my dragon. However...you did save this Sesshomaru's life and

for that I am on your debt. If you ever need my assistance you may call

Upon my person and I will see to it that the matter is handled." Lord

Sesshomaru started to get up but he suddenly realized that he had no

clothing on, only this towel. This angered him deeply.

"Human. What is it that you have done to my attire that has caused it to

need to be removed from this Sesshomaru?" Kagome's eyes shot to the ground

and a blush crept across her cheeks beautifully.

"We-well ya see… eh heh… well your fever was getting bad and you were all

wet. I wanted to cool you down and make you dry so you wouldn't catch

cold." Lord Sesshomaru looked quite angry then after her last statement;

he looked quite disappointed in Kagome. Though he never moved his face, it

was in his eyes.

" I thought that you would have figured it out that I do not get colds. I

am a full demon, so I am immune to such petty things. I cannot blame you.

That hanyou probably never told you that about us. He was after all half

demon so he was susceptible to germs and colds and such. Despicable little

pest." Kagome's head hung low and her hair went over her eyes. The only

thing you could see there was dark shadow. Her hands had balled up into

fists and Lord Sesshomaru stood up.

He choose to ignore the young ningen onna who was in obvious pain about

the matter of the half demon. Lord Sesshomaru held the towel up with his

deadly hand. His pale claws with a tint of a light green, sticking out

amongst the dark purple of the towel.

Kagome boiled over in anger and she kicked at Lord Sesshomaru's ankle. He

saw this coming from the moment he mentioned the hanyou and he easily

dodged it. As he jumped, his mind went on the alert, ready to dodge the

next attack. He forgot that he was holding the towel and it fluttered to

the ground. Kagome immediately forgot all of her anger and her eyes went

wide. Lord Sesshomaru saw this and landed back on the ground. He stood

tall and proud. He could feel her eyes all over his body and secretly he

was in disgust. How dare this ningen look upon his body in this form

without his permission?

_Well…I was the one who let loose the towel. She is not to blame but _

_still. She is not worthy to look at me as thus_.' Lord Sesshomaru stood

tall and proud as he came to a final decision.

_Let her look, she will envy me no doubt. All humans always want what they _

_can't have, and she isn't any different.' _After a few moments of Kagome

gaping, she finally caught herself and blushed deeply.

She cast her eyes down and desperately looked for his towel. She spotted

it near the door and she went over to it. As she was about to grasp it, it

slipped out from her fingers and started to dangle above her head. She saw

two legs that dawned a dark blue hakanma. Kagome shivered involuntarily

and swallowed hard and started to look up. Her eyes traveled up the long

legs and up the waist. It past a dark blue haori with what appeared to be

a sort of seeds or leaf patterning around the article of clothing. Brought

over the haori was a dark purple vest that seemed more for style than for

comfort. She started to see hair as black as ink and it riveted down broad

shoulders and across a hard chest that just begged to be touched and

caressed.

Of coarse the towel was still dangling near Kagome's head but in her

admiration of Naraku, she completely forgot about it, lost in her own

thoughts. As she peered into his molten gaze, he smiled.

"My pet. As much as I enjoy you admiring my body, I would much rather be

on the way back to the castle." He said seductively. Kagome blinked and

starred at him dumbfounded. She didn't remember the agreement for quite

some time. An awkward silence passed through the hut and Kagome looked

around nervously. Lord Sesshomaru stood still, the tip of his tail

swishing back and forth in a sort of annoyed way. Naraku raised his

eyebrow at Kagome.

How could she be so forgetful? Maybe in her grief for when she thought

Sesshomaru was dead, it slipped her mind.'

"Surely you remember the agreement?" It finally hit Kagome like a ton of

bricks and she slumped considerably. Her shoulders hung low and her

posture was obviously that of regret and despair.

Naraku held out the hand that wasn't holding the towel and offered it to

Kagome. She didn't even look up at it as she put her hand in his. His

strong hand wrapped around hers as he closed it around the delicate

appendage. His claws giving him a dangerous appearance against her frail

human hand. Kagome slowly reached up and plucked the towel from Naraku's

other hand and turned to Lord Sesshomaru.

She started to tug at her hand and Naraku took this signal as her wanting

to go to Lord Sesshomaru. He pondered on the subject for a moment then saw

no harm to it; he allowed her to go to him. After all, Lord Sesshomaru did

need to desperately cover himself. Naraku released Kagome and watched as

she dejectedly made her way over to Lord Sesshomaru.

All this time, Lord Sesshomaru watched the scene fold out in front of him,

Interestingly. He watched as the female crept toward him, towel in hand,

and saw her stand before him. She couldn't even look him in the face. She

slowly lifted her arm and held the towel up to him. He ignored it and

starred down at her.

"What agreement is he talking about?"

"Ata. Numuh. Puh." She couldn't form words. Her mind was a total mess and

she couldn't even feel the towel she was holding. Her head still hung low

and she repeatedly tried to form words in her head to speak, but as hard

as she tried, all that came out was gibberish.

"Speak human. I am sure you wish not to waste my time, the consequences

could be dire." She finally looked up at Lord Sesshomaru. Her eyes were a

dusty gray. There were tear streaks down her face. Her lips were no longer

their pink lemonade color as they once were. They now held a sort of pale

blue, like she was cold, it was barely noticeable and Lord Sesshomaru

would not have seen it if it hadn't been for the small tremble on them as

she breathed in an out.

"I'm setting my angel free." Lord Sesshomaru grew angry at her avoidance

of his question. Kagome started to turn and walk to Naraku. Her head hung

low again and she seemed like a ghost that stole a body, just drifting

along in never ending torment and pain. She suddenly stopped and glanced

back at Lord Sesshomaru. She lightly tossed the towel over to him and it

landed at his feet.

"Human…." Kagome continued to slowly make her way towards Naraku. He

watched her with curious eyes. Kagome never ceased to amaze him and the

fact that she called Lord Sesshomaru her angel, stroked Naraku's curiosity

even further.

She made it right up to where Naraku was standing and he grabbed Kagome's

upper arm to keep a hold on her. Kagome blinked slowly and as she did, she

took one more look back at Lord Sesshomaru. She engraved his image into

her memory and then Naraku started to form his miasma cloud.

* * *

"Farewell…Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku said in a deep voice and then Kagome

and him were off. Naraku held Kagome around the waist and she tried as

hard as she could to keep off of him but still keep a firm stand on the

miasma.

Kagome stared to have a coughing fit as she took a breath filled with the

toxic substance. Naraku glanced down at Kagome, his face cold yet annoyed.

It was obviously because he was broken out of his deep thoughts by some

loudly coughing human.

Naraku lifted Kagome up, bridal style and took to hopping through the

trees instead of using Miasma. The branches shook and the leaves rustled

every time Naraku landed and jumped off. Animals scurried away and there

seemed to be a darkness that hung around wherever Naraku went.

The sun had now long since set and Naraku's crimson eyes glowed seductively

in the dark. Kagome looked around her, the trees whisked by and she could

no longer see into the darkness. She looked desperately around for

something to focus on, she was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

_Left? Nothing but blackness. Rig- whoa! I shouldn't turn my head that _

_fast. Ugh… just a bunch of stupid forest. Oh Kami I'm feeling so dizzy… I _

_need to find something t-_ Kagome's thoughts were cut short as she gazed

into Naraku's eyes. Naraku was more focused on getting to the castle and

didn't notice Kagome's stare.

Those eyes…' Her eyes shifted back and forth as she tried to stare into

both his eyes at the same time. Kagome's breath started to even out and her

eyes started to feel heavy. She had the undeniable urge to feel

comfortable as she slept, and the position she was in was definitely not

comfortable. She shifted slightly and found that to be no use, she started

to shuffle and move into almost every position but nothing seemed to work.

Getting frustrated she started to sit up but before she did, she

remembered not to go too far up or she might knock heads with Naraku.

And falling from this high up might not be so good.'

She slowly eased her way into a sort of sitting position. As she did so,

she starred into Naraku's eyes and studied his facial features. He appeared

to be in deep concentration and it seemed that he didn't even notice that

Kagome was moving and shifting around.

Kagome took this opportunity and sat up into a ccomfortable position. She

leaned against Naraku's shoulder and tried to relax as much as possible.

She felt the presence of a yawn coming on and she stretched her arms out.

As she did this, she lost what little balance she had and started to fall

out of Naraku's arms. Kagome made a loud eep!' noise and immediately

grabbed for the closest thing to support and stabilize her. The closest

thing just happened to be Naraku, more precisely, his neck. She reached

out and put one arm around his neck, and the other, sort of wrapped around

his upper arm. So in a way it looked sort of like an awkward embrace. This

seemed to grab Naraku's attention and his eyes darted directly to Kagome.

He turned his head and grinned at her.

"Why…Kagome. If all you wanted was an embrace, I would have been glad to

comply." Kagome just replied by blushing a deep red and turning her head

so Naraku could not see it. Ah but he did, and all too clearly.

He smirked and turned his attention back to where he was going. He shifted

his arms so Kagome could be more comfortable. Kagome felt him shift his

arms and she complied by shifting with him. She turned on her side and

wrapped her arms around Naraku's torso comfortably. She rested her head

against his chest and could hear his hanyou heartbeat. Naraku was now

cradling Kagome like a pup and couldn't help feel arrogant that he was

able to make Kagome bend to his wishes just by a simple thing like moving

his arms.

Oh yes, she would be an easy win over. Kagomes breathing evened out and

her heartbeat slowed. Her eyelids felt heavy and they started to droop.

No. I can't. Not with…Naraku….' With those last thoughts she fell into a

deep sleep. One her body desperately needed to repair itself physically,

and mentally. Naraku grinned to himself as he felt her fall asleep in his

arms.

"Soon enough Kagome. Soon enough." Naraku looked forward and he could see

the very tip of his castle. Since Kagome was asleep, he took to using his

miasma and made it to the gates in no time.

We're home.'


	5. You have no Idea what you have Gotten Yo

Naraku walked calmly to the gates of his castle. They opened immediately

to let their superior walk in. The gates were tall and black. At the tips

they were sharpened to a deadly point and in the middle of the gate, what

appeared to be spears of some sort, curving to the ground and up, to keep

intruders out even more. One of the guards was already taking a body off

to bury it somewhere. The air here was thick and though it was miasma, it

held the scent of violets and roses. Naraku continued to walk towards his

castle. It was very large and seemed to be made out of black cement of

some sort. There were gargoyles of different types of demons on top of the

castle to let water flow off in case of a rainstorm. The grass was

reasonably tall and it came up to the middle of Naraku's calf. He was

walking on a large walkway of coarse. This walkway was a crimson red and

it led all the way up inside the castle. There were many dogwood trees

around and many ,many willow trees. The sound of water permeated the air.

It was a large water fountain of a beautiful Inu demoness. She was holding

a large katana and looked as if she would strike at any moment. She wore a

long skirt and water flowed from the rim of it. She had beautiful long

hair that went down to her ankles and water flowed down her hair too. A

servant was pouring a powder into the water to give it a red color, no

doubt Naraku wanting it to look like blood. Naraku observed things and saw

that everything was just as he left it and he continued to walk into his

castle as if it was daily routine. Large crows settled on top of the

castle and the gargoyles. They peered down with evil eyes and cawed. Their

talonized feet grasping tightly to the red rim of the castle. As Naraku

entered through the large doors of his home, servants scuttled around

frantically trying to get out of his way and look like they were busy

doing something. Naraku narrowed his eyes at a few of the servants and

they shivered visibly. They knew what happened to them if they were ever

caught not doing as told. Naraku turned to the right and the sound of

doors shutting behind him echoed through the entire castle. He slowly made

his way upstairs and he traveled up for quite an amount of time then

stopped suddenly. Looking to the left, he kicked a block of the wall and a

small door began to form. It opened immediately and Naraku grinned. He

ducked into the place and immediately his eyes glowed a fiery red to see

in the dark space. He could see inside there as if it were the middle of a

summer afternoon. If a regular human were to go inside they wouldn't even

be able to see their own hand in front of their face, literally. Walking

down a few steps, he glanced around and saw that everything was just as he

had left it. Naraku gazed down at his captive, she was snoring peacefully

and silently he wondered what she was dreaming of. Naraku walked over to a

small bed and he laid her down on it. The covers were black and red and

above the bed was a sort of curtain that could be pulled down for privacy.

As Naraku tried to step away from Kagome she pulled on his haori and

whimpered. She seemed in pain.

"Inuyasha…please…no. Don't leave me."

Naraku stood in silent contemplation for a moment, not knowing why she

would say such a thing. Then it finally hit him as to why she called for

the hanyou. He almost forgot about that demon. Yes, Inuyasha had given him

quite the trouble in earlier days. He starred at the woman Inuyasha loved

so dearly. Tis a shame really. The way it had to be. But you can't change

the past now can you? Naraku started to pull away, a bit angered at the

thought that she dared compare him to that hanyou. She held on tighter and

Naraku sighed. Thinking about what he should do, he just decided that he

would remove her hand from his person. Naraku reached up and grasped

Kagome's wrist. A giant pink spark emitted from her and Naraku pulled his

hand back. They skin on his palm was smoking and he could feel it start to

squirm and move as it healed itself. By this time, Naraku was thoroughly

pissed at Kagome. How dare she try to purify him?! Naraku's hands started

to ball into fists as the tried to control his anger. His claws started to

lengthen as he began to loose himself in his rage. Both his hands were

shaking and his claws were extended. His fangs had grown and his demonic

aura was flaring. His long black hair was beginning to sway around him and

he started to pant. Why he was getting so angry at something so logical

was lost to him as he succumbed to his rage. It had been so long since

he's released built up tension and Kagome's rebellion seemed to click

inside him and make him loose it. His breathing was becoming erratic and

his chest was heaving up and down. His tongue poked out and licked his

fangs. His lips were pulled back into a snarl and deep in his chest a low

rumbling was beginning to form. Naraku's whole body was shaking with the

force of his anger and he couldn't think of anything else but bathing in

Kagome's blood. He wished to hear her skin tear as he ripped through it

with his claws. He wanted to hear her blood-curdling scream as he murdered

her ruthlessly. He wanted to hear her heartbeat become erratic as fear

rolled off of her in waves. As Naraku lifted up his shaking hands to ring

the life out of her, something inside of him clicked and he put them on

Kagomes shoulders instead. Though he wasn't strangling her, his claws were

still digging into her back and drawing a good amount of blood. Kagome

gasped loudly and drew back her hand. Naraku resisted the urge to climb on

top of her and start to take the life from her slowly. Kagomes eyes shot

open and she looked around. She could see nothing but black. No matter how

hard she tried there was nothing that she could see and the fact that she

could hear heavy panting didn't make anything easy. Naraku reached over

and scratched his claws against the wall. Sparks flew and Kagome could

finally see for a second who she heard.

"Naraku!" Naraku started to chuckle deeply.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into."


	6. Just Like Inuyasha

"Wha-wai- no! Please! Naraku! Don't!" Kagome screeched out as she

struggled to get away from the demon in front of her.

"My sweet, what do you think I would do to you? I'm not going to harm you,

come here." Naraku said as his fangs showed when he grinned at her.

"What do you take me for?! I may not know everything about this world but

I sure know enough about you to stay away."

"Ah yes, but if you know enough to stay away from me, then why did you

come to me?"

"I was saving Sesshomaru!"

"Are you sure that was all? Are you sure you don't have any feelings that

you may not want? Oh and what about Sesshomaru? Do you harbor feelings for

the Taiyoukai?"

"I…I am…sure that was all. I don't have any feelings for Sesshomaru!"

"Tell me, my dear… Have you ever longed for something… darker? Have you

ever felt like the ones always doing good were… too good? What kind of

person goes around and does good all the time? It is not natural. Humans

are naturally evil, they are bad and rotten to the core. You know this

don't you, my sweet? Even that hanyou, Inuyasha, was bad. He was even

worse than I."

"Inuyasha wasn't human!!! He was Half demon! He was like no other and you

have no right to talk about him that way!"

"Ku ku ku. I seem to have hit a sensitive spot on you. My lovely, you know

that what I say is true. Why deny your soul freedom from all the stress

and sadness that he put you through? Why try to consume yourself in

everything you have tried to not become? Tell me… how does it feel to lose

the one you love so dearly, then be betrayed by all the ones you thought

loved you? How does it feel to be hated and loathed wherever you go? To be

alone and have no one there for you to comfort you? How does it feel,

Kagome…to have someone else's blood on your hands?" At this, Kagome went

into a fit of rage. Purple- pink purification energy started to swirl

around her whole body and she ground her teeth together.

"Naraku, you despicable being! You don't deserve to live!"

"That's it, my sweet. Let it consume you. Feel the hatred and loathing."

Naraku charged after Kagome, still wishing to release pent up

frustrations.

Meanwhile, with Lord Sesshomaru

Lord Sesshomaru had long since left after Naraku and Kagome had exited the

hut and he was now gliding beside Ah Uhn on what appeared to be a cloud of

dust. Lord Sesshomaru glanced down at the cloud and went off in his

thoughts as Kagome's voice echoed in his mind.

"It's like dust from an angels wings." Ah Uhn made a grunting noise and it

brought Lord Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw

nothing to be concerned with and glared at the dragon for interrupting his

musings.

Now what were they talking about that day? Ah yes. It was the night

before my half brother die-… yes… died.'

Lord Sesshomarus Flashback

It was night and the moon hung high in the sky. Stars twinkled high above

and the sky was a midnight black. It was as thought it was a sea made

entirely of black ink. The earth smelled sweet like the smell of sleep.

Rest hung heavy in the air but there was one that was not so at rest. A

human girl. A girl named Kagome. She was leaning up against a tree, the

same tree that Lord Sesshomaru was standing behind. Kagome seemed to be

remembering something divine and magical. She seemed so at ease about it

and looked up to the sky longingly.

"It's like dust from an angels wings."

What could she be thinking about?'

"He flies on the dust from angels wings."

Who?'

"He's so… beautiful. Only angels can look like that…no I am wrong…angels

envy him. He has everything they want. He has everything they have and

more."

Beautiful…can fly… angels that envy him. Appears to have a lot of power.'

" Golden eyes that burn into your very soul. Starring into them is like

Losing yourself as you drift into a sea of never-ending sunshine. You

delve deep into them and you try to grasp something but no matter how hard

you try, you can't get anything. Silver hair like the color of the wind.

Not even the wind controls him. It's as if his hair bends the wind to make

him even more desirable. His skin, creamy and smooth like that of a

daisies petal, so soft and light and tender."

Golden eyes, silver hair, light skin… Inuyasha? No, Inuyasha is tan and

his eyes are more of a chamomile color.'

"Oh Sesshomaru, would you ever stare at me with those eyes that burn into

my soul? Would you allow me to play with your silver locks and caress your

soft skin? Would you take me away on your cloud? Could you give me wings

to fly away from here?"

Me? Why me? Disgusting human. How dare you to even think for a moment

that I would ever do such a thing for you? You should not be allowed to

live. I shall end your pitiful life right now.' Lord Sesshomaru started to

call forth his poison when all of a sudden Inuyasha started to awaken. He

yawned very loudly and looked around for Kagome.

"Oh, hey Kagome."

"Oh…hey Inu-" Lord Sesshomaru stopped paying attention to their

conversation and turned around. He glanced back one last time at Kagome.

"Until next time, Human." And with that, he leapt off to go do sorts of

other lordly duties.

End of Lord Sesshomarus Flashback

Humans are such pitiful creatures. They long for the things they cannot

have, they envy everything and want everything for themselves. They are

such selfish inconsiderate fools who will eventually destroy the

world…..heh…… if I don't get to do it first.' At that thought, Lord

Sesshomaru grinned almost evilly and it made Ah Uhn uncomfortable. The

dragon started to scoot to the side a bit to avoid being taken in by their

lord's dark thoughts.

Back with Naraku and Kagome

As Naraku charged after Kagome, her mind started to go blank. Her body was

desperately trying to preserve itself as that primal need for

self-preservation kicked in again and took over. As Naraku reared up in

front of Kagome, she didn't shoot out her energy, no, she instead moved to

the side, surprisingly dodging Naraku's attack. Naraku watched her move as

she dodged him, he could have gotten her but he choose not to. He wanted

to play with his new toy for a while. Kagome dashed around the room

frantically looking for a way out, some sort of exit, some sort of light

besides her own energy, anything to get out of the place Naraku had her

in. Nothing appeared to be working and she started to panic. What's going

to happen to her? Is she going to die? Is this it? Here in Naraku's castle

in some sort of strange room?!

"No. Not like this!" Naraku walked towards Kagome, intending on knocking

her unconscious.

"What are you going to do, my dear? How are you going to keep me away from

you? What are you going to do now that I have you cornered?" Kagome

watched his every step as he got close. When he was finally an arms

distance away she blasted him with her miko energy, sending him into the

wall. As Naraku slid down and hit the ground he laughed.

"Heh heh heh. I know you are capable of much, much more, my sweet. You know

what you can do. I've seen it, everyone has seen it. Why deny what has

happened? You are out of control. A disease to society, you shouldn't even

be in this time frame, you are only messing it up, who knows what

irreversible damage you have already done?"

"SHUTUP!!!!!" Kagome Leaped onto Naraku and called forth her Miko energy.

She seemed to pull it forth from the earth itself as if there was a

never-ending supply.

"What are you going to do, Kagome? Are you going to kill me… kill me like

you killed Inuyasha?"


	7. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Kagome was momentarily stunned by his words, giving Naraku the upper

hand. He formed his delicate hand into a fist and slammed it right into

the back of Kagome's head. She moaned in slight pain as the impact took

over her. Her energy went down and an intense burning sensation formed

behind her eyes, it was like when she would stand up too fast, only this

was 100 times worse. An inky blackness soon followed after the burning

white light. It seeped from the corners of her mind until it completely

took over her. She collapsed soon after, right on top of the dark hanyou.

He grinned sadistically.

"Perfect."

He shoved her off of him easily and she slid slightly across the smooth

cold floor. He picked her up harshly and exited the current room they were

in. As he was closing the door behind him, he could already hear his

houses magic working to clean up the mess they had made. Naraku carried

Kagome up a flight of stairs and through many twists and turns. How he

managed his way around the complex make up of the house was difficult to

tell but he did and he did it with ease. Every movement was carefully

thought out and made to look as thought he knew exactly what he was doing.

He made a right around the painting of a large dog demon. Why he had that

sort of a picture in his castle was beyond anyone's knowledge but no one

questioned him... then again not a lot of people went in the castle to

begin with. Maybe he had too much of an infatuation with dog demons. The

sound of Naraku's boots hitting the floor could be herd throughout the

halls. Even the walls themselves seemed to reek of an eerie aura. The

whole castle was disturbing. Naraku attempted to open one of the doors to

a room but it wouldn't open and he was starting to get frustrated. Though

the human girl appeared light, she, in fact, was quite the opposite. She

wasn't overly heavy but after a while, gravity was taking it's toll.

Naraku tried to give the door a little shove but it still was not opening.

This time around, Naraku gritted his teeth and kicked the door down with

great force. It shattered into millions of splinters all over the floor

and Naraku grinned in silent triumph as he walked across the threshold.

What remained of the door, crunched under his weight. He continued walking

until he made it to a bed. He threw Kagome one the bed carelessly and left

the room, the door almost already back to full form as he exited the

doorway. He walked down the hallway and followed the designs carved into

the walls. They were spider webs, strewn all over the walls in a delicate

manner. Every once in a while one of the webs had caught prey and a spider

was eagerly devouring it. As Naraku walked the halls he raised his hand

and caressed the webs. He could feel the raised bumps under his delicate

fingers. His claws scrapped lightly against the wall. Naraku headed

towards a door and glanced around the hallway to check for anyone that

might be watching, not that anyone would, and he slowly turned the knob.

He found it to be locked and reached inside his inner haori and pulled out

a key. He grinned maliciously and slipped it into the small hole. Yes,

having a door like this had it's advantages, especially when it came to

this. He heard the sound of the click as the gears inside shifted and the

door became unlocked. He stepped inside.

* * *

Hours passed and soon Kagome

stirred. She awoke to being sprawled out on a bed. She had a throbbing

headache and as she reached her hand around her head she felt quite a

large bump and some dried blood, matting down a small portion of her hair.

She moaned in pain.

"Uhn, where am I? What happened? Something about...Naraku!"

Kagome sat straight up at remembering everything and the sudden rush made

her head hurt even more, she flopped down and held her head in means to

stop the immense pain that wracked through her body. After a few moments

passed and the pain died down a bit, she tried to sit up slowly. It worked

and her next step was trying to stand up. Her legs were wobbly and she was

uneasy but she made it none-the-less.

"Ha. I showed him. He can't keep me down and out forever."

She smiled at her small victory. She actually started to wonder where

Naraku had went but was too scared to leave the room to actually go find

him. She walked around the room, wondering what to do, having different

ideas of escape. She glanced over and saw a window. She walked over to it

and had thoughts of jumping out in attempts to rid herself of the hanyou

that plagued her so. She glanced at a corner of the castle wall on the

outside and saw a saimyosho buzzing about, watching her. Immediately her

mind went to Lord Sesshomaru. She let her mind wonder about him and soon,

quite some time had passed and she had grown angry with herself for

letting that happen. She kicked at the wall that held her up and turned

around. She saw a door.

'It connects this room to the next. Do I dare open it?' She walked over to

the door

'Yes... I do.' She twisted the knob and surprisingly, it opened.

'Ha, I knew it.'

Kagome peeked out and around the corners to make sure he wasn't coming

down the hall and she slowly crept out of her room. She made her way down

a hall and could see the spider web carvings all over, it was actually

quite beautiful. She silently wondered if Naraku himself had done all of

this.

'He isn't capable of such beauty...'

Kagome pictured Naraku that time in the rain, when his body was soaked to

the bone and his cloths clung tightly to him. His hair dripping with

rainwater, and it was running down his face so teasingly. She could feel

herself sigh lightly.

' I have to take that back... he is beautiful... in his own way...I

guess.'

Kagome came out of her musings when she reached a door. She was hesitant

to go inside for fear of Naraku being in there but she had such a

curiosity and she could not help it. She turned the knob slowly, hoping

that if Naraku was in there that he would not hear her come in. She opened

the door very slowly and crept in, silent as a mouse.

'Why is it so hot in here?'

Kagome tugged on her shirt collar lightly so as to remove some of the

offensive heat. The room was quite dark but it was easy to see once your

eyes adjusted. The room was also lit buy a few candles. She saw a screen

and walked towards it. As she got closer, the smell of honey and lilac

intensified. Kagome inhaled the sent deeply. Oh how she loved it so, but

what was giving it off? It must be some sort of oil or something Kagome

concluded. She was finally close enough to the screen so that she could

peer behind it when the sound of a splash could be heard.

'Huh? What could that be?'

She glanced over to her right and could see something purple. Actually

there were a few something's over there. They were purple and black and

had very small designs on them. There also appeared to be black shoes

there as well. Kagome shut her eyes tight and gulped as another small

splash of water could be heard as well as a deep sigh.

'Oh please don't let it be what I think it is.'

A deep voice could be herd echoing through the room.

"Hn. It feels nice to soak in a hot spring after a hard day."

Kagome opened her eyes a bit and was even daring enough to inch closer to

the edge of the screen to possibly hear more or catch a glimpse or him.

She herd something shift in the water and her eyes widened, she peered out

from behind the screen and gasped at what she saw. It was Naraku in all

his immaculate beauty. He had his back turned to her and she could see the

mark of the spider upon his back. Steam was rising up and it was leaving

small water droplets on his skin. And oh his skin. It was simply

wonderful. It was tanned to perfection and there were no scars or

blemishes anywhere on his body and that spider mark only enhanced how

utterly godly he appeared. He reached behind himself and pulled his hair

to rest over his right shoulder, revealing all of his back to Kagome. He

tilted his head up, seemingly pondering something before he shifted in the

water and was suddenly gone. Kagome tilted her head in curiosity and kept

her eyes on the spot that he once was and waited to see what would happen

next. Slowly something black appeared out of the water, Kagome scrunched

her eyes to see more clearly what it could be. Out of the water, Naraku

came. She couldn't even see his face through all of the black hair. It was

simply drenched to his skin. Actually it was quite humorous and Kagome

would have laughed if she weren't afraid of losing her life for spying on

the dark lord. He bent his head and his arms moved forward. His claws

entangled in his mane and he pulled his hair back and out of his face. He

then comfortably sat back against the wall of the hot spring and Kagome

now had a side view of him. Naraku carelessly reached over and grabbed a

sort of purple powder and tossed it into the water. As soon as it hit the

liquid, it bubbled. In only a few short minutes, the whole spring was full

of what looked like soap. He kept himself busy for a short while just

popping bubbles with his claws, enjoying the sound of it. A childish grin

settled on his face as he reached over again and grabbed a very small

amount of the same powder in one hand and brought it over to himself. His

other hand delved into the water and came back up. He sprinkled water over

the powder and watched it bubble in his hand. Slowly inside the light

purple bubbles a smoke formed. It seeped inside the bubbles and made the

bubble grow quite large. Kagome's eye widened at this.

'Is that his miasma? Does he know I'm here? Is he gonna kill me with

that?!'

Kagome wanted to run but found her legs glued to the floor. She could only

helplessly stare at what Naraku was doing. Slowly the bubble became bugger

and bigger and was now the side of his head. Naraku took his hand down and

the bubble remained in the air. The miasma inside was swirling around and

around. Kagome leaned closer to see what it was. A wing formed, and

another, then two small antenna...it was a...

'A...butterfly?"

Naraku then watched at the butterfly appeared to have life and it moved

around the room in its small bubble. He held out his hand and the small

creature flew right into his palm with no worries. Naraku then chuckled

lowly to himself and closed his hand hard, crushing the butterfly to bits.

Kagome gasped lightly to herself. Miasma seeped through his hand and

escaped up towards the ceiling, slowly disappearing. Naraku's legs came up

in the water slowly. They spread out in the water luxuriously and Naraku

sat up in the water until he just barely exposed his most intimate part.

He reached to his left and grabbed hold of some sort of liquid. It

appeared to be thick like liquid soap and Kagome thought that was what it

was. He rubbed the liquid on his shoulder and down his arm oh so slowly,

the liquid shining off the candle light room. His hand delicately traced

up the side of his body, traveling up to his neck then down through the

middle of his chest. He rubbed the liquid all over the taught muscles.

Running up to the start of his neck and down to right where the water

covered him. He ran his fingers over his abs, coating them in the liquid

and then worked on his other arm. He scooped water up to his body and

mixed the liquid and the water together, forming what appeared to be suds.

He then continued to scrub his upper body with said suds, taking his grand

old time. He then rinsed himself off and again grabbed the liquid in order

to clean the rest of his body. He lifted one of his legs and ran the

liquid over the skin. He started from the top of his thigh and went down

to his ankle, he then turned his hands to that they were on the underside

of his legs. He slowly brought his hands toward his body, covering every

inch of his legs, appearing to like the feel of them. He did the same for

his other leg and made sure to scrub and wash the powerful appendages. A

frown then appeared on his face at his next thought.

'hn...I have to wash my back...'

Kagome saw his expression and wondered what could cause him to appear as

such. She then herd a familiar sound and saw that his back was...moving.

Out of his back a large spider leg appeared and it moved and shifted to

grab some of the liquid. Naraku's face contorted and moved in what

appeared to be pain and disgust. Kagome touched her heart.

' Does it really hurt him that much?'

He tried to finish with his back as quickly as possible without missing

spots and was finally able to rinse himself. He was able to retract the

spider limb with a grunt and he sat back against the wall of the spring.

He glanced at one of the candles and saw it flicker. He rolled his eyes

knowing he still had to wash his hair but he wanted to get out of the

water, it was boring in here. He ducked under the water and came back up,

his hair now quite wet. It shined against the low light of the room.

Kagome always did like the way his hair looked. It was so... different.

Kagome decided she was getting a little tired of watching Naraku bathe and

wanted to give him at least some privacy some of the time so she turned

back behind the screen and sat down. She could have left but was enjoying

the sound of the water moving and splashing around too much. Besides, she

was feeling too lonely to be alone right now. Kagome closed her eyes and

just sat and listened to Naraku wash his hair and move around the room

then all of a sudden there was an odd sound. Like the sound of a wind

inside of the room. Kagome opened her eyes and could see nothing. It was

pitch black.

'Uh oh. He must have blown out the candles.'

She heard footsteps and could feel someone drawing nearer and nearer to

her. She started to panic and drew closer to the screen and curled up. Her

heart picked up it's pace and it was getting hard to keep her breathing

steady. If she squinted hard enough she could make out a figure in the

darkness, she assumed it was Naraku and he walked passed right passed her.

She smiled to herself knowing that he didn't see her and she carefully

followed him out the door. The hallway was dark and it was hard to see but

she continued to follow the dark lord down the hall. She traced her hand

along the wall to keep her balance and as she was walking she found the

room where he had left her and she quickly dove inside. He continued

walking and she closed the door, it made a rather large sound and Naraku

stopped in his tracks and Kagome froze behind the door.

'Oh shit, he heard that.'

Naraku immediately turned around and ripped the door off its hinges,

Kagome screamed. He grabbed a hold of her arm tightly and she winced.

"Bitch, why are you up?!" He growled in her face.

"I...I.. I woke up just now and-and-and wanted to look around."

"I didn't give you permission to do this. Why would you think that you can

just get up and do as you please? You are a prisoner in my home, not some

princess that can do as she pleases."

"I know but-but-but I th-though that maybe if I found you I-I-I cou-"

"Could what?!" He tightened his hold on Kagome's arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Good, feel the pain, let it course through your body and take over you.

Let it consume you."

"No! Ow! Get off you disgusting monster!"

Hurt flashed through his eyes but Kagome missed it, to occupied on getting

his iron grip off of her arm. He released her and she fell to the ground.

"Fine...do as you wish, but if we cross paths, fear the worst."

* * *

Naraku left the room and went down the hall, leaving Kagome on the ground

stunned beyond belief.

'What did I say to make him act like that?'

Naraku walked down the hall, his pace fast and his back tense. He was

really, really angry. He went inside a small door on the fifth floor, which

was the one they were on, and he came out all the way on the first floor.

He made a left and went down a hall. He made it to a very large door, it

had a gigantic spider on it, sitting in a web. It was carved in wood. He

ripped the door open and slammed it shut very hard. The sound of the huge

slam echoed through the house and Kagome shivered in fear.

'What did I do now?'


	8. Musings of a different Kind

Kagome shook with fear as she remembered Naraku's last words to

Her. _'If we cross paths, fear the worst.'_ Her hands trembled furiously as

She turned in her room, facing her bed. She glanced at her new bed,

Loathing it. It was Western style and she liked it that way. Sleeping on

The floor was ok some of the time but not all of the time.

She didn't approve of the color combination of it at all. They were

all wrong for her. A big black comforter, blood red sheets, black

pillows?? She hated dark colors. They made her feel... different, almost

sad. She'd much rather have her pink and yellow colored bed back in her

time.

Kagome walked across the cold wooden floor to her new bed. She

reached the foot of her bed and placed her hand atop the covers.

Surprisingly, they were warm, not cold like the room nor cool in the least bit. This was good for she liked to sleep in a nice warm bed.

Kagome looked to her left and saw that there was a window, it was

rather large actually and she walked towards it. As she did, the window

seemed to become smaller and smaller, the closer she drew near, the

smaller the window became. She continued toward the window, seeing if it would totally disappear if she walked right up to it. Ah, but it didn't.

Instead it only shrunk too almost the size of her head. Kagome, flicked it open and tried to stick her head out but she failed, it was just to darn small. She pulled herself back fully into the room and carefully stuck her hand out, the window shrunk slightly more but didn't enclose around her arm. She stuck it out almost halfway to her elbow and stopped.

"I guess this is the largest amount of freedom I have. I'll never escape,

and I'll forever remain trapped in this damnable castle with that horrible

demon."

Kagome pulled her hand back in slowly and held it close to her. She turned and looked around the room, the door that Naraku had ripped down was completely fine now. She shrugged her shoulders, not surprised in the least seeing magic, she was used to it. Kagome turned her head and starred at the bed.

"Maybe a short rest wouldn't be too bad, I've had such a hard day ...err

evening...night?? Yeah, night."

Kagome kicked off her shoes, her socks and crawled into her bed. It was

nice and cozy. She felt her eyes become heavy and could feel the haze of

sleep overcome her. Her eyes finally dropped closed and she went off to

dreamland.

* * *

"That damn woman! Who the hell does she think she is? I could have killed her on the spot!" 

Naraku turned and slammed his fist into his wall. The cement/marble sort of material crumbled to the ground. A giant gaping hole remained, much taller and wider than the dark lord. Dust still remained in the air and Naraku narrowed his eyes at it, daring the smoke to come anywhere near him. It didn't, but that was only because a break blew through a window behind him. The broken bits started to move and mold back into their rightful place, slowly but surely taking form back into a wall. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of Naraku's face and down his neck. It slowly dripped down his back and absorbed into where his pants circled around his waist.

He was soaked in sweat and his room was totally destroyed, the

magic trying hard to fix the room once again. Every time the room was

repaired, Naraku smashed it again and again and again.

The frustrated demon sat back onto his bed, which was also broken.

Naraku was propped up higher as the bed was finally completed and fixed.

Naraku grabbed hold of where his shirt wrapped around his neck and he bit his teeth, ripping the fabric off ruthlessly. Naraku threw the shredded fabric to the ground and he flopped back on his bed.

He was panting lightly and his skin was soaked with sweat, he smelled of honey, lilac and a sort of alluring manly scent. His body was naturally giving off a pheromone that all men give off when they sweat. It is used to attract potential females to produce young. Giving off this pheromone was totally natural and he knew not how to control it at all.

Naraku continued to lie on his back, his stomach and chest rising

and falling with his breath. His muscles were relaxed and Naraku put a

hand on his abs. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm down even

more. His hair was spread about like a fan. His bangs and the hairs at the

bottom of his hairline toward his neck were wet and sweat ridden. Naraku's eyes were a bright red but resembled cooling fire hot coals as his body slowly relaxed.

Naraku slowly ran his hand through his bangs to the back of his head and he opened his eyes. He sat up and walked out of his room to grab a towel. He walked down the long hallway and into a room, there in a small sort of cabinet like space, a blood-red towel sat as if awaiting him.He grasped it, his claws digging into the fabric as he tried to keep his anger under control again. He reached over and turned on a faucet sort of thing. Out of a bamboo tunnel, cold water poured forth and Naraku placed and end of the towel under the liquid. It soon soaked through the fabric and the dark lord turned off the water.

He starred at the darker tinted color of the towel in deep thought

for a moment. He then shook his head slightly as he patted the wet cloth over his shoulder and started making his way down his arm. Naraku turned and started back down the hallway towards his room, all the while toweling down his upper body.

Naraku entered his room and closed the door. He sat down upon his

bed and ran the cool towel over the back of his neck and sighed. Naraku

started thinking back to what Kagome had said. _'Get off you disgusting _

_monster!' _And his anger rose again with every passing second. Naraku

slammed his foot into the wood, causing a rather large size hole and he

stood up, towel clenched tightly in his hand.

"If that's the way the bitch wants to play then so be it! Yes...she

will pay."

One of Naraku's trademark sinister grins formed on his face and his

velvety deep and dark laughter echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru continued to glide on his cloud, he felt something tug at him from the inside. 

'Damn this stupid feeling! What is it?!'

Lord Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried to decipher what it could

possibly be. He had felt it before, many times but right now it was

difficult to place it. Images started to form in his mind but they were

blurry. He concentrated and went back to an old memory. As he did another feeling started to form inside him, it tugged at the ice he called a heart.

Lord Sesshomaru was standing in a clearing when he heard ear piercing

screams. His eyes widened slightly and he raced after them. The few

seconds it took to reach where they were coming from, felt like hours to

him. He was finally at the scene and he saw this ugly, disgusting sort of

blob. It was brown and bubbled in a sort of way but Lord Sesshomaru knew it was alive. He was no fool. It stood in front of something and the blob was facing Lord Sesshomaru.

What is it standing in front of, why is it so hard to remember all of this?

Lord Sesshomaru leaned slightly to the right and saw that the blob was

standing in front of a girl. The girl was positively terrified and was

standing, trying to get around the blob to reach Lord Sesshomaru. The girl was calling out his name.

Why can't I remember who she is? She seems so familiar,

"Step away from the girl you disgusting pile of muck."

The thing only bubbled and gurgled at him. It looked so harmless, so why couldn't the girl just walk around it? Lord Sesshomaru was not fooled by appearances and figured it could move on its own. Lord Sesshomaru finally lost his patience and formed his poison claws.

"Move."

The creature refused to move and so Lord Sesshomaru came forth and ran his poison claws right through the creature. He felt that he pierced through something and a grin formed on his face as he retracted his claws and pulled his hand back to himself. He heard a sort of a thud, the sound of something falling.

"L-lord Ses...maru"

Lord Sesshomaru eyes widened as he saw what he had done. The blob had opened up and Lord Sesshomaru had missed it, hitting the girl.

Damn it what is her name????!!!

Lord Sesshomaru fell to his knees and placed her in his lap. He removed

Tensaiga and held it over her. The demons from hell didn't show up and he grew angry. He waved the sword over the girl furiously, trying to see the demons, but he could not. Lord Sesshomaru hit the blade on the ground and it stabbed the earth. Lord Sesshomaru screamed.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!"

Birds flew away and the whole forest grew silent.

Rin! Yes. I remember now. That was her name. I repressed it so much that I must have forgotten her name. I...really do miss her. No. I do not. She was a worthless human who followed me around. She knew that following a demon was dangerous, she knew demons in general were dangerous and she should not have followed me. It was her own fault. But still...

Lord Sesshomaru transformed into his full-fledged form and picked Rin up in his mouth. He dug a giant hole and placed her gently in it. He then filled it back up tenderly and went on a rampage, killing every thing in sight. Almost every inch of the forest was destroyed until he came upon the small group of travelers Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. Shippo hid behind a tree in fear, Sango and Miroku stood on the sidelines, waiting to assist if needed. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and Kagome stood there clenching her heart. Inuyasha was about to charge and Kagome pulled on his shirt.

"No Inuyasha, let me handle this one."

As they were talking, Lord Sesshomaru charged after Kagome. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and shot it at the demon, it wasn't charged too much with her Miko powers, but enough to make Lord Sesshomaru stop charging. The others started to step forth but Kagome told them to stay back. She walked up to the demon lord and placed her hand on his snout.

She ran her hands over the soft fur there and he closed his eyes and

whimpered ever so slightly, only to her.

"What could have cause you so much pain? What made you act like this?"

Lord Sesshomaru just clenched his eyes shut tightly.

end memory

Lord Sesshomaru glided down and sat in a tree, Ah Uhn, resting underneath.

_' That's right. I killed her with my own claws and smiled as I did so. She __was my ward and I sliced her open with my poison claws and she watched. _

_How could I have done something like that?'_

Lord Sesshomaru sighed ever so slightly, unnoticeable.

_' Yet this feeling remains, I now know what it is. Something is wrong and __only I can fix it. What is it?'_

Lord Sesshomaru looked up at the moon, it was slowly setting, a wind blew through his hair.

* * *


	9. What Lies Beneath

The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping loudly, singing their

Morning songs. Kagome remained dead asleep, oblivious to the new morning

Upon the earth. A small sort of snoring sound was coming forth from her.

The rays of the sun peaked through her window and a rather large crow came

and sat on the sill.

"Craw!!!!!! Craw! Craw!!!" It said.

It would not stop until Kagome stirred from her sleep. It had only been 3

to 4 hours when she had rested her head on the pillow and she was still

dreadfully tired but she awoke anyway. She got up out of bed, intent on

making the crow leave but when she had gotten to the sill, the window

remained large sized and the crow refused to leave. Carefully and with a

shaky hand, Kagome held out her finger and the crow tilted its head,

contemplating its decision. It finally hopped onto Kagome's finger and the

woman smiled at the bird. Maybe there was some sort of happiness left to

grasp in this dark and eerie castle? The crow flew up and bit Kagome on

the lip, drawing blood.

"Craw!!!."

And with that, the crow left, seeming to have finished important business.

Kagome was taken aback and stumbled towards her bed where she tripped over a stool and fell backwards, hitting her head. She sat up with a struggle, eyes clenched tight and her body tense.

"O-ow...uhn."

Kagome tried to stand up but her ankle started to sting and she had to sit

back down again.

'Uhn uh. No way am I going to have a sprained ankle, it's-it's just

a...bruise and it'll go away after a little while. There is no way I am

going to be handicapped in Naraku's castle!'

And with that, Kagome stood straight up on her feet and walked toward her bed, limping only slightly. She plopped herself on the mattress and sighed.

'What now?'

Kagome sat up off of the mattress and walked toward the door. Her hand

came forth and she turned the doorknob, it was cold beneath her

fingertips. She hesitated before pulling the door open but she went out.

She peeked out from the doorway and looked around for any signs of Naraku or anyone else for that matter. She found no one and so she took one step outside of her room. Sucking on her still bleeding lip, she took another step out and shut the door behind her. She was now in the hallway. It was

still quite dark but it was much lighter than it had been last night. She

took a left and continued at a slow pace. Her feet made soft paddling

noise on the floor. It was cold against her skin and she shivered as she

made her way down the hall. Her hair was slightly tossed from her sleep

and her eyes burned from the slight sunlight and the air. Lack of sleep

will do that. She kept walking still. Everything looked the same. She'd

pass a few wooden doors and then more wall, a few doors, then more wall.

She finally found some stairs, after a long while, and she cautiously

descended her way down the stairs. She starred down the stairs as she took

each slow cautious step. Her heart beating steadily and her breath coming

and going at an average rate. After about 5 minutes she was able to see a

platform which signaled that the steps actually had a break in them. She

stopped on the platform and caught her breath, slightly. She leaned up

against the wall just to relax for a moment and was startled when she fell

backwards. She slid on her back twirling and twisting in an assortment of

designs. Down, down, down she went. Flashes of light started to appear and She was getting a headache from everything. She had lost her voice and wanted to scream out but could not.

'Ahhh! Someone! Anyone! Help me! Please!' Her thoughts were scrambled and She was confused, so much so like the fly caught in the spiders web.

The sort of slide took a steep dip and she picked up momentum, this was a

lot scarier than any roller coaster ride she had ever been on. She picked

up speed, faster, faster, faster. Wind whipped by her ears and she

couldn't hear anything. Her eyes were clenched so very tightly shut. It

was hard for her to breathe, she felt weightless and she continued to pick

up speed. Faster, faster, faster. Finally she felt a change in pace, she

started to...go up?

'What?'

The momentum she picked up was useful as her body was propelled upwards.

Farther up she went and with that, her speed decreased. What if she

stopped moving and she would be stuck in there forever? In that dark and

dismal place, in eternal darkness with no hope of ever escaping? She'd die

a slow and agonizingly painful death. She'd slowly wither away, her

stomach acid eating away at her inner walls as her body tried to supply

itself with nutrients? Then...? Everything stopped. Her body felt

weightless and she was no longer moving. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up, but she soon realized her mistake as she turned around. There was a steep dip in the slide sort of thing. Almost like falling off the edge of

a steep cliff. And at the bottom, oh at the bottom. There were snakes,

spiders, roaches, ands, centipedes, all sorts of slimy and hairy sort of

creatures. You could hear the hiss of their hunger as they writhed and

crawled around each other, trying to reach their next victim. Kagome

stayed as still as possible, she didn't want to go down, but she couldn't

go back either. What should she do? She didn't get a choice, the floor

started to vibrate and all of a sudden it jerked her forward and she was

again sliding down. Faster, faster, down, down, it felt endless, like she

would forever be falling backwards on this slide. She peaked behind

herself and saw the creatures nearing her. Her eyes got wide and she was

finally able to find her voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" The high pitched girlie sort of screech

echoed throughout the strange room she was in. Faster and farther down she went. She continued to pick up speed. Faster, faster, faster.

"Stop! Please! Stop! I don't want to be here anymore! Someone! Please!

Help me!!!!"

No one seemed to hear her as she continued to fall backwards, farther and

farther down. She'll be eaten and digested by those insects and whatever

else might lie down there. Kagome was so close to the creatures down

below, she could hear the slime gurgle and slush as it coated their

bodies. Kagome took in a deep breath as she waited for her body to collide with the slimy things but right when she thought she was about to, there was nothing. She was weightless. She started flailing in the air as she tumbled down into an empty blackness. She screamed once again.

"Ahhhh!!!"

Her heart was pounding in her chest and it was hard to breathe. Down, down,

down she fell into an eternal pit of darkness. Her figure disappeared in

the inky shadows. Kagome's screams were suddenly interrupted as she hit

something. She bounced a few times and then stopped. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on a bed. Her breath came in heavy pants and her heart raced. She was sweating and her skin was pale, she was frightened almost half to death. She peered around. The room was quite large. It had a very dark theme to it but it was beautiful and intricate in a way only darkness could be. The walls were a pitch black color and the rim seemed to be dripping blood. The ceiling was all red and the floor was such a dark colored purple that it appeared black at first glance. The bed was larger than that of an average western sized living room. and it's sheets were dark purple silk. The comforter was black and had a dark red spider woven into it. The bed was western style and had a sort of canopy. The poles were black and metal and there was a thin see-through layer of fabric, it was dark purple and was woven with spiders in it, behind the thin layer of fabric was a slightly thicker fabric, used for privacy and it was pitch black. They were tied up using blood red ropes. There were many, many pillows, mostly for decoration but could be used for sleeping if needed. They were all very big and comfortable. Some were black and some were purple. A few of them even had a red trim. Assortments of furniture littered the room and they were all wooden and were a very dark cherry wood. There were blood red draped and they were down, hiding the sun from the room. A very large mirror was on the wall and it was quite beautiful.

It reflected everything in the room, making it appear even larger than it

actually was. It was crystal clear and had no finger prints on it at all.

There were a few doors, possibly leading to other parts of the room such

as a closet or to a bathroom or something of the sort but that's not what

caught Kagome's attention, what did was a door. A very large door. It was

huge and wooden. A giant spider seemed to have been carved into it. It

appeared to be extremely heavy and Kagome didn't even want to think about pushing it. Kagome heard a small noise and turned her head to see what it was. She gasped in shock and her eyes shot open. There, lying under the covers was Naraku! He was laying on his back, legs open, arms out and relaxed. The blanket rested ever so slightly down at his waist, just covering his manhood. His hair was tossed up around all over the pillowed and was actually quite beautiful in a way. His chest was rising and falling, gently with every breath he took. Kagome was terrified, what if Naraku awoke and saw her there...in his presence...in his room...on his bed!! Kagome started to shake and quiver in fear, what would happen?She started to shift off of his bed and Naraku stirred. He turned to roll over on his side but jerked to the side when his head wasn't cooperating. Kagome looked down and saw that her elbow was resting on his dark locks. She gasped and immediately pulled her arm to herself as if she had been burnt.

'Oh no!'

Naraku's nose twitched and he lifted his hand to scratch an itch, he did

so and turned on his side. Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had

been holding and started to make her way over to the edge of the bed. Inch

by inch she slowly moved towards the edge. She finally had made it and was about to but her feet on the ground when all of a sudden, she couldn't move herself. Her heartbeat picked up pace and she knew she was just scared and paralyzed with fear but she pressed on. She tried to move again and couldn't.

'Ow...'

Kagome looked down at her arm and BAM!! She flew straight into the

headboard of the bed. A heavy weight was on top of her.

"Bitch! I told you not to cross paths with me! I told you to fear the

worst, you worthless whore! Yet you disobey me? Even after I gave you free access too anywhere in my castle but where I dwell? You are really and truly a fool. What stupidity is yours that you think I wont own up too

what I said? Do you think I didn't mean it? That you are invincible? That

there is no way to cause you more pain? Well? Answer me, you filthy

wench!"

"..."

Kagome tried to form the words but it wasn't working. They weren't coming out. It was useless. Naraku smacked her hard on her cheek. A large red spot quickly formed where he it her and her lip reopened and bled with a vengeance. Her lip was pulsating and every time her heart beat, it sent another wave of blood out of her lip. She could feel a bruise starting to form on her cheek and Kagome was at a loss of what to do.

" Answer me or I will do much worse. Remember, you make it as bad as you want it to be."

Why should she care? She's lost everything, everyone, there was no hope

left, so she shouldn't care.

"Do what you want to me, Naraku, I don't care. There is nothing in this

world you could do that would possibly hurt me."

"Oh?"

Naraku's eyebrow raised in mock curiosity. He peered into Kagome's eyes.

She starred back at his, she was terrified and it showed brightly in her

irises. Naraku smiled sinisterly.

"What about the Taiyoukai?"

Kagome's lip trembled and her heart started to sink.

"Wh-what about him?"

"You harbor feelings for him."

"No. I do not."

"Yes. You do and I can prove it."

"How?"

"Why are you here in the first place?"

"To save hi- hey! You tricked me, that's no fair!"

"Life isn't fair, human. You should have learned that by now. I'm not

going to make it any easier on you."

"You bastard! I hate you."

"Bitch!" Naraku yanked Kagome by the fine hairs on her neck. " You do not know what hate is, you have no idea what pain, anguish or sorrow or

anything of the sort is. You are a clumbsy, idiotic little female human wench and should be treated as such. Give me one reason why I should feel sorry for you and take pity on you."

"Everyone I've ever known and loved is dead and they aren't coming back."

"Wrong! You harbor feelings for the Taiyoukai and he is still well and

alive, I'm sure some demons you have met on your past travels are still

well and alive as well and...you've known me from the beginning." He

grinned, the fire lighting in his eyes as he felt Kagome's heart sink

further. "Any other things?"

"Yes..."

"Then what?"

"..." Kagome didn't want to talk about anything with the dark lord, he

had cause her enough pain.

"Are you through with delaying your punishment?"

Kagome just looked away in disgust.

"You are to be my servant for a week."

That didn't seem so bad. What's the worst Naraku could ask her to do,

clean the floors? Kagome felt relief. Naraku sensed this and grinned

again for what seemed like the fifth time.

"Don't be so relieved, Kagome. Being my servant isn't as easy as is

sounds. You start this evening, after dinner. Be prepared. I shall see you

at lunch. Lunch, dinner and breakfast will always be served down the hall

and to the right from my room. Be there in 6 hours."

Kagome was silent, listening to his orders. She had not realized until now

that Naraku was still on top of her and he was...nude! Kagome's eyes

traveled over Naraku's chest, frantically, not really experienced seeing

that kind of beauty. Her eyes continued to travel down south and she

blushed deeply before she looked between his legs. She ripped her eyes

away and looked passed them, she saw the mirror, and in the mirror, the

two were there. Naraku and her. She could see his creamy smooth skin and the mark of the spider upon his back. His long black hair traveling over his shoulders perfectly. Naraku had noticed her blush and his eyes light up slightly. Naraku cupped Kagome's cheek and forced her to look into his eyes. He could see smokey lust and fear in her eyes. She was positively terrified and awfully sad. Kagome starred deep into Naraku's eyes and saw only amusement. He was.. laughing at her?! What a jerk! Kagome lightly pushed on Naraku's shoulders, giving him the signal that she wanted him off but he didn't comply. He instead bent over and whispered into her ear."I know what you desire most, more than anything in this world. Don't make me deprive you of it."

Kagome gulped and felt the heat of his body leave hers as he got up and

off of her. Kagome stood off of the bed and walked towards the door, not

making eye contact with Naraku, not looking at him at all actually. Kagome made it to the door and pushed on it. It didn't move. She pushed harder and harder and harder. She pushed with all of her might and it still would not move. She fell to the floor huffing and puffing. She looked around for Naraku and could not find him.

"...Naraku...?" It was small and meek but she needed his help

getting out.

"N-Naraku?" Still no reply.

"Naraku?" Silence was her answer. She took a big gulp of air.

"NARA-"

"What??!"

"Eeep!"

"Well?"

" I-I. D-d-door. Can't..."

"Speak, woman!"

"I can't open the door and I need your help." Kagome looked away in shame.

Naraku grunted and slowly walked out from his walk in closet, still bare,

having been interrupted. His skin rippled over his leg muscled as he

walked toward her, his hair mocked his movements and gracefully swerved

behind him and his flaccid manhood swayed ever so slightly as he walked

Toward her. Very small sounds could be heard as his feet connected with

his carpeting, he was enjoying the softness of it greatly, having

installed it right before he fell asleep. Naraku grumbled slightly and

Kagome didn't hear it. He stood next to her and lifted his arm to prove a

point to her. He looked directly at her face and she looked at him, her

eyes darting back to the door and back to him periodically. He leaned

forward ever so slightly and pushed the door open with no effort what so

ever. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction as she watched him open the door

easily.

'Hmpf. I could done that if I really wanted to.'

Kagome walked out with hurt pride but had her nose stuck up in the air,

her hair swaying behind her. Naraku grabbed said hair and pulled her to

him.

"Don't act as though you are better than me, wench. I assure you that you

wont like the consequences."

Kagome nodded her head and he released her. She bolted out of the door and

headed down the hall and to the left, looking for a place to bathe.

Naraku

' _That insufferable human. Who does she think she is? I gave her all the _

_chance in the world to stay away from me, I even slept in late so she _

_wouldn't meet me in the halls in the morning. And this is how she repaid _

_me? By falling into my bed and then trying to sneak out as though I _

_wouldn't ever notice? Imbecile. She should know me better than that by now _

_at least. I wonder if she can even find her way around the castle. She _

_headed left. Perhaps she wishes to clean herself? Good choice seeing_ _that her disgusting human stench is covering her entire body. She chose the right direction, too. Lets see if she can find the right room.'_

Naraku went back into his closet, taking out his famous purple and blue

attire. He hung his Baboon pelt on a special stand by the window in case

of emergencies. He had one in every room, stored in special places about

the house as well, just in case he needed to make a quick escape and

needed coverage. That pelt wasn't an ordinary pelt either, it protected

from heat, sword attacks, poison, and claws. It wasn't much protection,

mind you, but at least it was better than nothing. To a human it would be

amazing, they would feel invincible, it was much like Inuyasha's Robe of

the Fire Rat but the pelt wasn't as good. Naraku sighed as he realized he too wanted to take a shower, just to be fresh and ready for the new day, to forget the night and to relax. Naraku undressed once again, being in one of his most Beautiful forms, and he walked into a small sort of room with his own personal hot spring. He stepped into the spring, a sort of moan/sigh escaping his soft lips as he settled into the water to relax and clean himself.

CRASH!

'Shit.'

Kagome

_'Can't...breath!'_

Kagome was suddenly yanked hard by her hair out of the water.

"Can't I leave you for more than two minutes without you causing trouble?

"You almost drowned! If I hadn't ran down here, you would have been dead!"

_'Wait... he does care. He came down to save me_.' "Y-you came down to save me..."

"Don't flatter yourself, wench, I came down here to see if you broke

anything of mine during your fall."

"Oh..."

"My dear, sweet Kagome, was it your wish that I came here to heroically

save you from your inevitable death?"

"No, I just thought-"

"Thought what?"

"Thought you actually had a heart."

"I think not, deary."

"I know".

"Well if you are through with your pitiful attempt at drowning, I would

like to get back to what I was doing."

"O-ok..."

"Try not to die while I'm gone."

Kagome nodded her head at Naraku's back as he walked. Water still dripping off his hair, down his back, over his behind, down his beautiful legs, and onto the ground. She found herself watching him and even leaning to the side to watch him walk some more. Naraku noticed and grinned to himself. This would be all too easy. Naraku walked back to his room and into the bathroom. He settled himself into the still steaming water and sighed again. He closed his eyes knowing he could relax and not be interrupted this time. Soon he found himself lost in a sort of meditative state, not quite asleep but not quite awake.


End file.
